Summer Love
by EPandAR4ever
Summary: I never thought i'd see him after that day. I was wrong. This is a Rupert Grint story, NOT a Ron one. I didnt know where else to put it.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN RUPERT GRINT OR ANY OTHER PERSON OR THING OTHER THAN ASLYN WHO IS PURLY FICTIONAL!

Summer Love

Chapter one.

I met Rupert when I was only seven years old; of course at the time I had no idea that he would one day become famous. I had been on a trip to London with my grandmother (who I called Grams) and we had rented a house for the summer. It was fairly small, 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a living room/kitchen, but it was all thw two of us needed.

I had always been boy crazy, but when I saw Rupert my little heart did flip-flops. He had ginger hair that complemented his sky blue eyes perfecly, I thought he was gorgous. At the time I was still very shy. So naturally the first thing I did when I saw him was move behind my grand mother to hide. She being the talkative person she was started a conversation with his mother.

After about ten minutes of chit chat Grams had made a deal with her. We would baby-sit Rupert four days a week while his mom was at work, starting that day. When we entered the house again, I turned towards him.

"Hi, I'm Aslyn." I said blushing.

"I'm Rupert." He replied back.

"How old are you?"

"Nine."

"I'm seven."

"Your pretty." I turned even more red at that statement.

That was the start of a beautiful friendship. Over the summer he and I grew very close, playing hide and seek and getting into trouble. But it all came to an end much too soon.

"Ruppy-" That had become my nickname for him. "-I'm going home tomorrow." I said in a sad tone.

"I know." He said, his sadness matching mine.

"Are we ever gonna see each other again?"

"I don't know." I frowned at this.

Just then a thought, well more like an idea, popped into my little had.

"Rupert, close your eyes."

He did as I asked. I put my hands on his shoulders, slowly stood on my toes, and pressed my lips to his. I Pulled back quickly and saw that his eyes were popping out of his skull.

Before ether of us had time to say anything his mother, who had just arrived, pulled him towards the door. I thought I would never see him again. Life has a funny way of surprising you sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Love

Chapter two

Almost nine years later I was walking down the busy streets in down town London searching my pockets for my lighter. I stood five feet seven inches tall; my dark brown hair reached my lower back and curled slightly at the ends. My green eyes shown behind think black eyeliner.

I had kept tabs on Rupert for the past six years after I had seen him in the first Harry Potter movie trailer. I searched the Internet and was able to find a lot of info on him, including where he lived and his email address .I considered thought about sending him a letter but decided not to. He probably would have assumed was a crazy fan girl if I had. But anyways back to the story.

As I was saying, I was still searching my pockets for my lighter. Being as single minded as i was I hadn't been watching where I was going and bumped into someone. I fell to the ground hard and landed on my ass.

"Oh God miss, I'm so sorry." A deep voice above me said.

The guy I had ran into reached down to help me up.

"Don't be it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was" I finally looked up at the man"…….walking."

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was him. He had changed so much. He was gotten a lot taller and muscular and his hair was grown out, now to his shoulders. None the less I realized it was him the moment I looked up. It was Rupert Grint and he was the most beautiful man i had ever gazed on.

I took the hand he offered and groaned as i pull myself back onto my feet. I looked at me for a second, seemingly confused. He stared at me for a moment with those beautiful eyes, he face scrunched up.

"Do I know you?"

I was shocked that he would recognize me.

"Um, we met a very long time ago I think, names Jax." That had become my nickname a few years ago.

"Sorry I don't recall your name. I'm Rupert." I held out my hand for to shake but instead he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. I blushed deeply.

"I know. Um you wouldn't happen to have a lighter would you?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, no."

After a few seconds of silence i said, "Well it was nice to see you Rupert. Good-bye."

I turned around to leave but he gently grabbed my arm.

"Would you like to get some coffee with me? I know a great little café just down the street."

I smiled and weighed the pros and cons of what could happen before saying, "I'd love to."


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Love

Chapter 3

Rupert and I had been in the cafe for about before ether of us spoke a word.

"So where are you from?" He asked.

"South Carolina. Its in the southern part of North America." I took a sip of my latte.

"What brings you to London?" The question made me fidget in my seat for a moment before a replyed.

"I'm just spending my summer sight seeing and what not."

That was a complete and total lie. The truth was that I had come to London to look for him. Of course I had no idea it was going to be this easy to find him. I had literally arrived in London just a few hours prior to seeing him and checked into a local hotel and it was pure luck that i had bupmed into him.

"Where are you staying?"

"Tonight I'm staying at a hotel not to far from here. Seeing as I'm spending the summer here, I will probably need to find an apartment or something soon."

Rupert smiled at this. "I don't want to sound forward, but I just bought a two bedroom flat and I'm looking for a roommate. Would you be interested?"

"My grandmother would probably shit herself if I did and she ever found out." I thought about it a little more. "But then again what she doesn't know won't hurt her or me. Sure, I'll do it, but I have to worn you. I'm not the easiest person to live with." Now that was the truth.

He pulled a pen out of his pocket and started scribbling something on a napkin. "I think I'll manage. Here's the address, come over tomorrow morning." He handed it to me and smiled.

The next day I arrived at his flat at eight AM and banged sharply on the door. About a minute later Rupert emerged from the apartment. Shirtless. You can not even begin to imagine sexy until you have seen Rupert Grint without a shirt on and bed head.

"Bloody hell. What time is it?" HE grunted out and scrated his head.

Apparently he wasn't a morning person. Normally I wouldn't be ether but these were special circumstances.

"Eight o'clock." I said

"When I said come over in the morning I meant around ten or eleven, not at the crack of dawn"

I smiled at his words.

"Well I could always leave and come back in two hours."

"No now that you've woken me up you might as well come in."

I picked up my suitcase and followed him inside the flat.

"Which room is mine?"

"First on the left." He mumbled and pointed towards a hallway on my right. I went in and unpacked my things.

The apartment was fairly large, meaning two people could live together and not be up each others ass all the time. And it was nicely decorated in earthy tones. I fished putting everything away and walked into the kitchen his, now our kitchen. Rupert had his head on the table and a cup of coffee in his left hand.

"I hate the sun, it's too bloody bright!" He muttered with made me giggle.

I grabbed a mug out of one of the cabinets and poured myself a cup of coffee before sitting down across from him.

"Are you always this cheerful in the morning?" I asked him with a smirk.

"Actually I'm usually awake long before now. Today was my day off." He said without lifting he head away from the table.

"I didn't think that the next Harry Potter movie was supposed to start filming for another month."

"It's not. I've been doing interview, going to premiers, that sort of thing. In fact I have a premier to go to tomorrow night, would you like to go?"

"If we show up together wont the tabloids think that I'm you new girlfriend?" I asked.

"Probably, but no one takes them seriously. Would it bother you?" He asked, now lifting his head up to look at me.

"I suppose not but I don't have anything to wear." I hadn't packed a lot of my nicer dresses.

"There's a shop one street over were I'm sure you could find something."

"I guess I'd be stupid if I said no wouldn't i."


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN RUPERT GRINT OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE FROM THE HARRY POTTER MOVIES! JAX HOWEVER IS MINE!

Summer Love

Chapter 4

The very next morning I down to the shop and picked out a dress. It was a dark forest green v-neck that reached down just past my knees and clung to the few curves I had. I pulled my hair up into a lose bun and curled the stands that hung down on my shoulders. I finessed off the look with a pair of one inch, anything more and i would surly trip all over myself, heals black sandals.

I walked out into the living room where Rupert was standing with his back to me. He was wearing a black tux and from what i could see it looked amazing on him. I cleared my through and he turned around to face me. His eyes traveled over my figure and back up to meet my eyes.

"Wow you look…..wow." He said, which made me blush a little and smile.

"Thanks, you don't look to shabby yourself." Amazing was more like it but i kept that thought to myself.

He continued to stair at me for a few minutes not saying a word.

"Um shouldn't we get going?" I asked.

He snapped out of whatever trance he had been in.

"Yeah, sure." He replied with a smile.

When we reached the premiereand climbed out of the limo people immediately started takeing pictures of us. Rupert stopped and singed a few things for fans and then we continued to walk inside. He soon spotted Dan and Emma.

"Hello guys, this is my new roommate Jax. Jax this is Dan and Emma."

Dan Emma and I said our hellos and then the four of us sat down. The movie was a British film that I had never heard of; I didn't pay much attention to it. Instead i spent the intire time about how close his hand was to mine.

Afterwards we all went out to and bar where I proceeded to get completely and totally smashed.I vaguely recall him saying something about me being pissed and me tell ing him i wasn't angry i was drunk. And I'mnot really sure how Rupert and I got back to the flat because the next thingI clearly remember is us sitting in his living room.

"Ruppy, there is something you need to know if were going to be living together." I slurred not thinking about what i was about to say.

He stared at me stunned for a moment.

"No one has called me Ruppy since-"

"That's what I've got to tell you. I'm-"

Luckily I passed out before i let my secret slip.

RUPERT"S POV

I picked up Jax and carried her to her bed and pulled the sheets over her. I sat down on the side of the bed and gazed down at her. She had looked absolutely amazing tonight at the premiere. Even afterword when she was stumbeling around drunk she had still been beautiful.

In her intoxicated state she had called me Ruppy; no one has done that since Aslyn. I still remember that day she had left; she had given me my first kiss. Even just being nine years old, I had loved her. It might be childish but to some degree I love her still. There is movement on the bed and I turned my thoughts from Aslyn and looked down at Jax again.

Now that I think about it, Jax looked like an older version of Aslyn might. Then everythinging clicks in my head. I'm a complete idiot. She IS Aslyn, how could I not have noticed it sooner. I knew should probably be angry at her for not telling me but I'm just glad I have her back. She must have her own reasons for keeping it a secret. She'll tell me when she's ready. That's if she even remembers, nine years is a long time.

I kissed her forehead then I stood up and went to my room to sleep. That night dreams of Jax filled my head.


	5. Chapter 5

OKay so i FINALLY updated this, so sorry for the long wait. Sadly i don't know when I'll get the next chapter up because I'm writing a Quest for Camelot fic. But i promise to get it up as soon as i have inspiration. Much love to all who read!

I DO NOT OWN RUPERT OR ANYTHING OR ANYONE OTHER THAN JAX/ASLYN WHO IS PURELY FICTION!

Summer Love

Chapter Five

When i woke up it felt like i had a million evil little elves pounding on the inside of my skull with hammers. Bright light was shining into my room making my headache even worse. I pulled the covers over my head and tried, but failed to block out the sunbeams.

"oh my god it fucking hurts! Where the hell are my cigarette?" I ask out loud groaning at the sound of my own voice.

I reached over my night stand to pick up my pack and a cup appeared in front of my face.

"Good morning lovely." Ruperts voice said from above me. I looked up and saw him standing beside my bed holding out the cup.

"Drink this, it will help with the headache."

I took it from him and sipped on the liquid inside, it tasted horrid.

"Whoever invented hangovers should burn in hell." I said with an edge in my voice.

I got up and walked out onto the balcony and lit up a cigarette. I took about three drags before i heard Rupert say, "Those thing are bad for you."

I sigh. "So is getting drunk, i cant even remember what i did last night. Why did i do anyway, did i say anything stupid? Oh god we didn't fuck last night did we?" I asked, afraid of what he would say.

He smirked at my questions. "You don't remember? I'm hurt i thought last night really meant something to you. I've never had sex that amazing before."

I turn pale and feel like puking. "Oh god, oh god no, oh-" He cuts me off.

"Relax i was just joking. Nothing happened."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Jesus, i wouldn't you to think i'm easy or anything."

He smmirks more. "You did say somthing rather interesting though."

I nearly dropped my cigarette as he walks closer.

"What?" I ask, my heart almost beating it's way out of my chest.

"You said you had something you needed to tell me and then you called me Ruppy."

"Oh is that all, I don't know what i would have wanted to tell you." I lied hoping it would sound convincing then i crushed out my cigarette and turned around. Rupert was now standing directly in front of me. He placed his arms on either side of me on the railing and leaned in so close i could feel his breath on my lips.

'I know you are keeping i secret from me." He said slowly. Apparently i wasn't a very good liar. Rupert leaned in so close our lips we touch if i let out a breath and then he turned and walked away before i had i chance to say anything.

Two week went past and neither Rupert nor i mentioned anything about that night or the secret he was so sure i was keeping. Finally i decided i had to tell him the truth no matter what he might do or say. I worked up the nerve and drug myself out of bed and walked down the hall to his door and knocked softly.

"Rupert can i talk to you for a moment?" i asked in rush before i could chicken out. I held my breath waiting for him to say something. Finally i heard him say "Sure." right before he emerged through his door. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Well um," i stuttered,"where should i start? I can to London to look for you... but i'm not one of those crazy fan girl or anything." I stopped for a second and chewed on my nails. "When i said we met before i wasn't lying. About nine years ago i came here for the summer with Grams, you probably don't remember......" I paused for a second again. I decide to say it in a rush. "My real name it Aslyn. My grandmother and i looked after you a good part of that summer and-"

I didn't get a chance my sentence because Rupert leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.


End file.
